


Calling Through Time

by roguefaerie (samidha)



Series: Calling Through Time [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Sequence, First Time, Good Severus Snape, M/M, No Time Turners Employed, POV Alternating, Season/Series 04, Severus Snape Lives, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Sam's birthday is coming up. And it's cursed. He finds someone unexpected who understands.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [masaothedog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/masaothedog/gifts), [halfbakedsnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbakedsnape/gifts).



> This wouldn't have come together without help from masaothedog and halfbakedsnape. I'm immensely grateful to them and the 'verse we have managed to spawn. :)

May 1, 1998 - Hogwarts, Morning

1\. Severus doesn’t even know why he still has the Pensieve. He should toss it with the rubbish. He thinks about it as he’s bent over a cauldron, the water still and not even bubbling yet. Losing composure over his potions, one of the only things that ever seem to make sense.

The water is almost the right color, and he has to stop himself from thinking of the day he left his mother’s house for Hogwarts, and that as soon as he stepped foot out the door he knew he wouldn’t be hungry as long as he was at school.

April 30, 2009 - Pontiac, Illinois, Morning

2\. Sam looks in the mirror. His beard is two days old and he’s hungry, but the hangover he has convinces him he’s not. Beer bellies come from beer calories, and Sam doesn’t have one in his line of work but he drinks enough now for one.

He’s thinking about his birthday this weekend, trying not to, trying not to.

“Is there anywhere you want to go?” Dean asks.

“Now?” Sam asks.

“It’s your birthday..”

“I know.”

“We could travel.”

Sam just starts drinking again. It’s only a few days, he can sober up later. There’s only one place he’d go.

May 1, 1998 - Hogwarts

3\. It happens again in the next vaguely metallic surface Severus sees, and he’s not even sure what it is before it pulls him in. Into the past. Into that time. When he had found someone who actually listened when he talked. A feeling he hadn’t had since he was small. He remembers the way his mother listened, even if she couldn’t fix things. 

And there had been one or two others, of course, but by the time the stranger walked into the pub it had been years. Severus remembers opening up, flower petals covered in rust. He felt at home.

May 1, 2009 - Pontiac, Illinois

4\. Sam does travel--on his own, the way he knows how to do. It takes him backwards, no matter how old he gets. Into a whole other country.

He’s had the picture so long, he’s past worrying about Dean finding it. It’s the tiniest picture that grows big enough--to fit Sam.

Tonight there’s a creeping feeling under Sam’s skin, like liquid dread. He won’t miss the calls from Ruby. He won’t miss the--

He’ll drink alone, somewhere he can’t be found. Dean’s asleep. Having nightmares. Sam can’t pretend he doesn’t know Dean remembers exactly where Sam sent him in the end.

May 1, 1998 - Hogwarts - Hogsmeade

5\. Severus is stunned, in the dungeon, thinking about all that’s happened in his second home. Even meeting the stranger he might have dreamed up, tall as the day is long and able to put back alcohol in a way that meant he knew the man had seen some trouble--and could make it happen.

Severus sat with him--only hours ago--until he finished drinking. He knew better than to ask _why_ but the man said, “It’s my birthday tomorrow.” Severus buttoned in a laugh, nodding instead.

“It’s evil,” the man said. “I’m evil.”

Severus knew exactly what that was like.

May 1, 1998 - Hogsmeade - Hogwarts

6\. Sam had to rest up that night, after he’d drunkenly, bumblingly followed Severus home, into the castle without even thinking about it. Sam wasn’t Beauty, being lured inside to a terrible fate. He was a hunter and just--

\--lonely on his birthday, thinking of how many mistakes--

\--there had been, and lives lost--

\--and how he wanted to talk to anyone who could look at him like he made sense, today.

They talked, at The Three Broomsticks for hours as he drank and on the way to the castle, and once inside. It was dark, in a way Sam knew.

May 1, 1998 - Hogwarts

7\. The way that the hunter kissed was like each moment of pleasure had been hard-won and this was something else Severus could understand almost without exchanging words with the man. It was clear he was Muggle-born, and yet there was something about him that said he could be at home at Hogwarts, and Severus imagined teaching him, then struggled to get the idea out of his mind.

“This place--”

“I live here,” Severus had said quickly.

Sam just looked at him, a telling gaze. “If you ever needed anything in return--”

“Would you come back?”

“I always come back here.”

8\. “How?” As usual, Sam had to explain--he wasn’t in Kansas anymore.

“Portrait in the pub. I’ve always come here.”

“Portrait of?”

“Someone important.”

“Ah.”

“Tonight, though...it’s different. Something’s…” 

“About to happen. Yes. Sam, this isn’t your-- I don’t know.”

“No it’s never been. But whatever you need.”

“It’s the first of May--”

“I know. And I’ll come back.”

“But don’t leave yet,” Severus whispers. “You could just stay the night,” and as he says it he feels it deep in his chest, what he’s just done, asked for.

“May second. I always come back,” Sam says, not letting go. 

May 1, 1998 - Hogwarts

9\. The night is like fire, and sustenance, and so peaceful. Sam does stay, just like he tried to tell Severus he would but it was all hard to believe. A portrait into America? A Muggle-born who lived there who could care about Severus? It didn’t all add up until Sam had proven it true. He had stayed, and said that nothing from hell would happen to Severus, and it was, somehow, believable.

Severus lets go. He trusts. He doesn’t fear. The fear is gone, leaving only them and the immediacy of the night.

And Sam Winchester keeps to his word. 

May 1, 1998 - Hogwarts

10\. He doesn’t leave at all. There’s no reason someone who understands him the way Severus does needs to die. Not like Dean just did. Not like his mother did. Not like Jess did. Of course, Severus knows Sam now, and maybe that’s enough reason. But Sam will do whatever needs to be done now..

In the end, it feels like he did leave and return after all. There are so many things he seems to know somehow, to anticipate, actually; from the way Severus carries himself to his dungeon room layout. Sam knew he’d fight for Severus and win.


	2. Chapter 2

May 2, 1998 - Hogwarts

11\. Severus loses track of Sam when the battle finally hits. He’s with Voldemort and he knows this is the end--

Except Sam bursts into the shrieking shack, no fear on his face.

Someone is here for Severus.

Severus draws himself up. “The wand was never mine,” he snarls in triumph.”You’ll fail.”

Voldemort sends out the final spell. It isn’t a killing curse--it changes midair. Instead, what hits Snape is more like a bowling ball of sheer force and he’s falling--

“If you, whoever you are, would defend this moldy biscuit of a person, I suppose that you may have him.”

12\. Sam’s used to villain monologues right now. He doesn’t let Voldemort get out of the shack. The gun is in his hand before he can think and Voldemort hits the floor. The bastard who hurt Severus is finished in an instant. 

Sam ignores him. Instead, he drops to the ground. He lets himself settle beside Severus.

Signs of a concussion that always make his heart race when it’s Dean. But he knows how to handle them.

Severus blinks at him, eyes bloodshot, confused.

“He let me live. He’s gone.”

“You said your piece. You defended yourself.”

“Because you were here.”

13\. “We need to get out of here,” Sam says.

“Not yet. The children.”

Severus sits up and his eyes immediately narrow.

He knows the exact dimensions of the slight disturbance in the air that is Harry Potter in hiding. The barest sheen of green eyes peers at him for just long enough.

“Potter,” Severus says, tired. “The pensieve. What you are looking for is there.”

The air shifted almost imperceptibly and Severus nodded.

“They’ll be safe. Potter will know what he needs to know.”

Sam smiles.

“No one else is going to want me here,” Severus says. 

“Come with me.”

13\. Sam supports him as they make their way back to the castle. Students and teachers alike are streaming forth. But Sam and Severus both know something, something borne from years of watching dark forces at work. They know when the battle won’t be won by the dark.

“You have magic in you,” Severus said. “You’ve had it the whole time.”

Sam blinks at him, not saying anything. He watches the ground.

“It’s true. You deflected what was most assuredly a killing curse.”

“It’s not that. It’s… There’s someone I need to get back to.” He lowers his eyes. “Several someones.”

14\. “Of course,” Severus says, his face shuttering closed.

“I won’t just leave. I’ll tell him. Where I go. I’ll tell him you and I--”

“Is he your…?”

“He’s my brother.”

“Ah,” Severus says again.

“He thinks--well, I don’t know. But I’ve gotta get back to him or he might burn down the world looking for me.”

“I see.”

“I’ll tell him-- I’m not really leaving, Severus. I’ll come back.”

Severus stiffens. “There is...still some danger if I...,” Severus says.

“You don’t want-- This is your home.”

“And it’s your escape.”

“But after today--” 

“It’ll be quite different,” Severus muses.

May 2, 2009 Hogsmeade - Pontiac, Illinois

15\. Sam leads Severus back to Hogsmeade and inside the room with the portrait. It’s old and faded and of someone Severus doesn’t recognize. Sam holds his hand as they step through. Whatever is on the other side, whether it’s demons or angels or just a very angry Dean… they’ll face it together.   
Dean is nowhere to be found at first, and they fall into the motel room bed exhausted but emotionally sated by the feeling of a battle won against all odds. Severus Snape is too powerful a wizard to be put off by what he faces in Sam’s world.

16\. Day rolls into night and they are together now in this place. The relief is amazing, and Severus says, “It’s safe here.”

Sam smiles sadly. “Sometimes. There’s magic here too, Severus.”

“Oh.” His face changes. “I love when you--” He reaches for Sam.

“You’re beautiful,” Sam says, leaning into his embrace.

He enfolds Sam gently against him. It’s instinctive, though Severus isn’t thinking of the way Sam is shaking against him. Maybe they’re both shaking.

 

They close their eyes, coming to the slow realization of needs finally being met.

They spend all night talking and basking in touch, until sunrise.

17\. Severus sleeps fitfully in the new environment, but opens his eyes and smiles at Sam--until Sam sees him notice the pacing..

“Here. You’ll be comfortable in this,” Sam says, a suitable distraction as he hands Severus one of his flannels that isn’t bloodied or full of holes.

Severus recognizes it for what it is, and nods, taking a moment to pull it on. He knows it will be quite large on him and it is. 

Sam smiles.

“You’re troubled, Sam.”

“There’s....things...happening here, Severus.”

“I’ll be here to help you, my magic boy,” Severus says. Both of them blush.

18\. “Nice time to skip out,” is the first thing Dean says in Severus’ earshot, and he watches Sam slump his shoulders to become...less. “Where were you?” Dean asks. 

“It’s a long stor--”

“Who’s this?”

“Severus,” Sam and Severus say together. 

“He...he was sort of part of a hunt. Now he...he doesn’t have anywhere to go, really, Dean. And we...we saved each other.”

Sam is visibly shaking, still pacing.

Dean zeroes in on Sam’s every movement, but there’s something behind his eyes that says he’s distracted.

Once Severus sees it, he sees secrets in Sam’s eyes too.

19, Sam just paces harder, and for all that Severus is standing there he might as well be invisible to Dean, who wills his secrets to hide themselves and zeroes in even further on Sam.

“I’m fine, Dean.”

“Bullshit. What bee’s in your bonnet? Sam...if you’ve got a boyfriend--well, so have I before. I only want you to be careful. Anyone’s better than a demon. Wait. He’s not a demon, is he?”

“He’s a...a warlock.” Sam steps closer to Severus and takes his hand, exhaling.

“Warlock’s human,” Dean says. “But Sam, you look like crap.”

Dean is not wrong.

20\. “Dean, it’s--”

But before Sam can finish the sentence, he loses his footing and only barely misses crashing into the end table headfirst. Severus and Dean reach for him in tandem and each manage to grab a side. 

The seizure that overtakes Sam seems to last forever.

Dean is like a deer in headlights.

He looks to Severus and his eyes narrow. “What is this? Where did this come from?”

“What potions has he been drinking?” Severus asks.

“I don’t-- You’ll help.”

“I wouldn’t have come back with him if that was not my intent.”

Severus will keep his word.

**Author's Note:**

> There are at least two more stories in this 'verse to see it through to completion...or the place where I can see to from here.
> 
> (I can't do it all in drabble form, so further fics incoming...)


End file.
